The Killer
by RisingDawn66
Summary: I had a really good idea and it was going really good but then I lost inspiration and just wanted to get it finished so that's why it's so horrible at the end
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a foggy afternoon. Lyla was your typical teenager, always getting good grades, never breaking the rules, never disobeying the law. Lyla was walking home when she felt like she was being watched. Becoming uneasy Lyla Sped up, but she could still feel the presence lingering around her. Lyla's home was still a bit of a walk which made her even more uneasy. Seeing an alleyway Lyla Knew it would give her a faster route home, and a possible chance to escape the approaching presence. That's what she hoped at least, but sadly turning the corner she was still followed. Quickly walking down the alleyway panic started growing in Lyla since the presence only seemed to be catching up to her at a faster pace now. She didn't understand how it was gaining up on her since there was nothing in her path that could be slowing her down. The panic was starting to grow into fear, but it was slightly eased when Lyla saw the end of the alleyway. Running now she was just about to get out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. She was soon reaching her hand out and grabbing onto the side of a building to help give her a boost though that action was short lived. Lyla's other arm was grabbed and she was being yanked back into the alleyway by the presence. Trying her best to hold onto the building and get free was her best bet to escape, luck however was not on her side. Finally losing her grip on the building Lyla cried out being yanked back into the dark alleyway. Lyla didn't have time to comprehend her situation soon having a knife to her neck, her back to the one holding the knife, and a feeling of dread building in her gut. Lyla was terrified not being able to get away hearing a voice.

"Hey kid let's make this easy and give me your wallet." The voice says Lyla shaking her head since she didn't have any money.

"I don't have any money." She says weakly being frightened and made a silent yelp feeling the knife get closer to her skin.

"You're lying no kid your age walks around without a wallet." The voice says a bit angered tearing welling in Lyla's eyes.

"No I'm not lying I really don't have any money." She says feeling the knife move away from her throat the person turned her around grabbing at her bag. Lyla yelped pulling away from the other not letting them take her bag. The person let out a low growl when she pulled away and grabbed her wrist raising the knife.

"Fine then!" They say bringing the knife down Lyla shrieking in terror before swinging out hitting the person in the face. Lyla watched the knife hit the ground which she quickly snatched it up holding it with both hands outwards her body shaking.

"Sta-stay away from me you hear!" She shouts body shaking violently the person smirking.

"Or what your body's shaking like a small tree in the wind and you expect to do anything to me?" The person says walking closer to Lyla who stepped back shaking more.

"Do-don't come any closer or I'll hurt you!" She cries out obviously very frightened and the person no longer wanted to play around lunging at Lyla. She screamed in panic and thrust the knife out her eyes shut tight only slowly opening when she felt a warm liquid on her hands. Lyla stared down at her hands now covered in blood then slowly looked up at the person a traumatized look on her face when she saw blood running down the others chin. She pulled the knife out of the others stomach dropping it on the ground and slowly backing up realizing she has blood on her school uniform too. Lyla lifted her hands staring at the blood that covered them before she screamed not understanding what she had just done. After calming down a little her eyes wandered to the limp body of the person before her breathing sped up. Grabbing her bag she ran as fast as she could home being glad her parents weren't home. Lyla quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom cleaning her hands and getting her uniform off quickly scrubbing the fresh blood out of the white top in the sink being glad it came out fully. Leaving the shirt in the sink she leaned on the wall sliding down and sitting lifting her hands and just stared at them.

"What have I done?" Lyla says tears filling her eyes knowing she just broke the law even if it was self defense.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening now Lyla's parents having come home. Her father sat on the couch watching the news when Lyla froze when the news people brought up the dead body that was found stabbed in the alleyway nearby. Lyla started shaking when the news reporter brought up the weapon her mother and father a bit shocked.

"The knife that killed this man had both his and Lyla's DNA on it, but we suspect Lyla killed the man out of self defense considering the male was a criminal." The news reporter says stating that there were no charges against Lyla because it was self defense. A feeling of relief washed over Lyla her parents looking at her quietly before sighing thankfully not being angry. Lyla soon went to bed getting up and going to school in the morning hearing whispers just when she went into the school. Looking around at the others she was confused by the whispers listening quietly frowning when they were speaking about her being on the news for killing someone.

Lyla felt uneasy while walking through the halls looking at the other students who seemed to move away from her while she walked which made her upset.

"Hey it's Lyla she was on the news for killing someone and got away with it because it was considered self-defense." One says which made Lyla walk faster.

"Heard she was terrified after, but the guy deserved it he was a criminal after all." Another says with a few nodding. Lyla just kept walking through the halls shaking and listening to the things being said. Some of the things were nice, but some of them were mean. Lyla finally got to her homeroom breathing heavy and took her seat quietly taking her headphones and school laptop out listening to music to calm down.

The bell soon rang and Lyla went to her first class the students looking at her when she walked in. They soon look back to the teacher who calls Lyla out.

"Why hello there Lyla. It's good to see that you are okay after such a traumatic experience." The teacher says Lyla nodding and taking her seat quietly getting her work out. The whispers stopped very fast when the teacher started class which made Lyla feel better. Working she listened to music focusing on the paper in front of her humming lightly to herself. At the end of class she passed her work in before leaving to her next class.

Walking through the halls the whispers have decreased even more making Lyla very happy. She went into her next class the day going by normally now till she was walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the street Lyla hummed quietly looking around. She stopped quietly upon hearing footsteps behind her, then she ran. Lyla's breathing began getting heavy while she ran down the street going past the alleyway not trusting it again. Turning the corner of the sidewalk she kept running seeing the small forest like area that was a bit before her house. Thinking it was a good idea Lyla ran into the area, but only heard the footsteps getting closer till she tripped trying to get up. She stopped though hearing a gun getting ready to shoot turning on her back she stared at the male that was holding the gun trained on her head. Holding in a scream Lyla stared at the man who was smirking until she grabbed and threw a rock at him the gun falling in front of her. She knew it was wrong but quickly grabbed the gun eyes wide in fear looking at the man and pointing the gun at him. Lyla knew this was wrong. She knew she shouldn't kill the man, but the fear overwhelming her was becoming too much. Watching the man come closer she cried out shooting the gun and breathing heavy the body hitting the ground. Lyla stared at the body her breathing calming down then looked at the gun then back to the body. She felt strange to say the least. She had a feeling of guilt yet also giddiness knowing the death would probably be called off as self-defense again, but of course there was always the chance that it wouldn't. Getting into her bag she grabbed a certain cloth picking the gun up and wiped where she touched off. Lyla then worked on removing all the bullets except the used shell being silent and slipped the unused bullets in her bag. Carefully crawling to the body Lyla made sure she wiped it off everywhere and simply placed it loosely under the man's limp hand before returning to her bag and putting the cloth away. Getting up Lyla wiped herself off making sure she wasn't dirty then ran out of the area with light movements to not leave a track Humming she left the small forested area in a different place far off from where she entered then made her way home.

It was a bit late in the night Lyla's father watching the news like usual when the news reporter talked about a dead body that was found in the small forest area. Lyla was humming softly and listening quietly to the report.

"A bit earlier police found a dead body in the forested area the weapon was a gun with the dead male's DNA on it. This male was yet another criminal, but the police do not think it was murder and assume it was suicide on account of the lack of any evidence to indicate anyone else was present. We just want to inform you that the police are cracking down on criminals and will do their best to protect the people." The news reporter states Lyla watching with a smile before going upstairs hiding the unused bullets.

The next day was a normal day for Lyla with no people following her on her walk home. Lyla was relieved that no one followed her this time walking into her home happily. Walking upstairs she went to her room and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few uneventful months went by for Lyla who was happy with not being followed anymore on her way home. Lyla hums walking down the sidewalk after school being glad that what she did had gone by with the months no longer being talked about by the chattering students in the halls. Lyla walked quietly listening to the sounds that surrounded her while she walked. Listening to the chirping of birds and the tapping of shoes on the tar sidewalks seemed soothing to her while walking happily. However Lyla stopped and turned looking in the alleyway where she was first stopped a big smile coming to her face before she continued to walk home. Lyla soon arrived home smiling happily when she walked inside humming and going upstairs. She set her bag on the floor closing her door she walked to her bed. Going onto her knees Lyla reached under the bed pulling out a shoe box. Lyla hummed sitting criss crossed and opened the box revealing a handgun that she somehow recently obtained. She opened it up and slipped the extra bullets she got a few months back into the empty barrels of the gun. Once done Lyla closed the gun setting it back in the box and placing it back under the bed. She didn't understand why she filled the gun since it was not needed, but a feeling in her stomach made her do it.

Within a few hours Lyla was going to bed her parents already fast asleep when Lyla heard a noise downstairs. Getting up Lyla grabbed a baseball bat that she started keeping in her room and made her way downstairs. Gripping the bat she quietly rounded the corner into the living room her eyes widening when she saw a burglar. Lyla made quick work of hiding behind the corner staying quiet knowing the person hadn't seen her and she wanted to keep it that way. Going slow at first she started getting closer to the person and started raising the bat her scared expression slowly turning into a twisted smile. It was too late when the person realized she was behind them when Lyla swung the bat at them. It was fast when the bat violently connected with the person's head knocking them out with one strike her big smile never fading. She soon peered down at the unconscious person's body having a crazed look in her eyes raising the bat above her head she was about to swing it down and connect it to the others face when she heard her parents.

"Lyla what are you doing!" Her mother shouts running down the stairs seeing Lyla standing over the persons body. Lyla just stared at her mother the look not leaving her eyes while the bat hit the floor her smile still there but smaller.

"They were trying to rob us mom I couldn't let them do that." Lyla says softly remembering her father was gone on a business trip. Her mother carefully pulled Lyla away from the person being worried the crazed look fading from Lyla's eyes being replaced by a gentle innocent look.

"That doesn't mean you almost slam a bat on their head Lyla knocking them out was enough any further and the cops would get involved by trying to arrest you." Her mother says softly Lyla nodding in understanding. Lyla picked up the bat and brought it up to her room while her mother called the police to come and get the burglar. A few minutes passed when the police arrive finding the unconscious burglar and handcuffed them. Lyla made her way downstairs when she heard the police asking her mother how the burglar was knocked out.

"I knocked them out with a bat sir I was scared and didn't want them stealing anything or trying to hurt me or escape while you came." She says kindly walking over the innocent look in her eyes being accompanied by a gentle smile. The police officer nods their head looking at Lyla.

"Alright then it was very good of you to be brave and do that." They said while Lyla nodded her head. Soon enough the burglar was taken away and the police leave Lyla's mother going upstairs and back to bed. Smiling to herself Lyla went upstairs and went back to bed the next day being normal like usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyla went to school quietly humming and started taking notice that the other students were starting to spread out and avoid being very close to was confused by this and started hearing whispers, rumors about her. Lyla didn't like that at all, she listened closely to what they were saying.

"I heard she's the one that's been killing these people the last few months," one whispered.

"I heard she almost killed a burglar that tried to rob her house last night," another whispers. The kids slowly stopped whispering unsure if Lyla was listening and made their way to class when the bell rang. Lyla hummed softly while she walked to her class finding that a lot of the kids moved away from where she always sat which made her frown. She soon found that even her few friends were starting to avoid her. Lyla didn't like that she was being avoided since it felt weird, but she did her best to not show that it affected her and worked quietly. When the bell rang Lyla walked quietly to her next class sighing when she took her seat and quietly listened to the teacher.

"Lyla?" The teacher asked seeing Lyla raise her hand and marked her present before looking through papers and looked to the class.

"Alright class today we have a group project so you'll have to get in groups of three," The teacher said looking to Lyla to see that basically everyone had moved away from her.

"Alright so who will work with Lyla then?" They ask the room going silent while the teacher looked around for hands before Lyla raised her and spoke.

"Um it's fine if I work by myself since there isn't an even number of students for another three person group," she says softly the teacher being surprised she wanted to work alone.

"Are you sure you want to work alone Lyla?" They ask sighing when Lyla nodded and started passing the group project papers out Lyla quietly taking hers. A few people around her started whispering while others started on the project and Lyla quietly looked at the papers being glad the project would be pretty easy to do alone. Lyla was silent for the rest of class working pretty easily on the project, but the whispers… they were starting to get to her. Quietly standing Lyla went to the teachers desk and grabbed the hall pass looking at the teacher.

"I'm going to the bathroom teacher," she says watching the teacher simply nod before she left the room and went to the bathroom before breaking. She stood in front of the mirror and started to cry into her hands.

"Why is everyone avoiding me I did nothing wrong how are they guessing these things… how do they know…?" She whispers through soft sobs taking a few minutes before calming down sighing lightly and shook her head. Taking the hall pass from the sink counter she left the bathroom and returned to class setting the pass on the teacher's desk keeping her head turned to the side. The teacher was confused by her behaviour while watching Lyla return to her desk and continued to work. The rest of the day Lyla did okay and stayed silent unless a teacher asked her something. She managed to find a nice spot to sit alone at during lunch since she knew people would just move away from her if she sat near them. Lyla's walk home was quiet while she walked down the sidewalk head looking at the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyla went straight to her room wondering when her dad would be back from the business trip he was on. Her mother was quiet not stopping Lyla to ask how her day was and just let her go upstairs. Lyla didn't come down for dinner being asleep when her mother checked on her. Her mother sighed and went to bed after putting the leftovers away while Lyla woke up in the middle of the night. Sitting up Lyla quietly looked at her lap thinking to herself in silence.

"Do they really know it was me? Or are they just guessing? How did they know about the burglar thing it had literally just happened the night before," she said to herself shaking her head quietly before standing up. Walking to the bathroom that was connected to her room Lyla sighed looking in the mirror and went in her room grabbing a pair of scissors returning to the bathroom with them. Looking at her reflection Lyla quietly cut her hair a bit throwing away what she cut and went back to bed.

In the morning Lyla quietly walked to school walking in as other students were surprised to see she had cut her hair. Walking silently Lyla went straight to her homeroom not even bothering to get breakfast. Setting her things down Lyla sat and laid her head on the desk waiting for the bell to ring. Throughout the day it was obvious Lyla just wasn't her usual self since she would do the work she was assigned, but other than that she was just so quiet and dull. Silence filled Lyla's head the soft ringing of nothing being the only thing she heard throughout the day and continued to be the only thing while she walked home. Lyla looked at her home quietly tilting her head seeing her father's car guessing he was finally home. Walking through the door she slowly went upstairs not noticing that her father had greeted her. Lyla's father was confused by her behavior and sighed leaving her be. It was late in the night when Lyla walked downstairs with her backpack filled with a flashlight, her phone, a water bottle, some snacks, a notebook and pencil, a knife, and the handgun. Being quiet Lyla slipped her shoes on and left the house grabbing the flashlight and turned it walking to the sidewalk. Humming Lyla walked on the sidewalk looking around quietly smiling a bit.

"It's a nice night tonight," she says to herself turning onto a path that lead into the woods. Humming more she took another turn walking off the path and made her way to a pond. Lyla smiled sweetly while looking at the pond being happy.

"I always loved this pond…" she said with a smile and walked towards a tree where she set her bag down in front of. Kneeling in front of it Lyla opened the bag and took the handgun out placing it on the ground beside her. She also grabbed the knife staring at it silently before placing it down beside the gun. She grabbed the notebook and pencil standing up humming to herself. Lyla smiled and wrote on the piece of paper before ripping it out of the notebook and leaned down grabbing the knife stabbing it to the tree. Being quiet she thought to herself before laughing softly and picked up the handgun which was all ready to be shot one bullet in it. Lyla stood in from of the pond smiling sweetly before bringing the gun to her head speaking softly.

"May every soul and life I have taken rest in peace," she said simply a loud bang ringing through the woods her body splashing into the water the gun hitting the ground and blood started leaking out of her body and into the water.

In the morning everyone was shocked to see on the news that Lyla was found dead in the local pond having shot herself in the head and left a simple note on a tree with the message, "Is it wrong to like killing out of self-defense?"


End file.
